Serpentine Thoughts
by LuminaWriting
Summary: A bundle of ideas and starters I have for stories that I may or may not post. Constructive criticism is always welcome, bashing is not. Don't like, don't read; it's that simple. This will mainly be Harry Potter stories only but can contain other stuff like crossovers, etc.
1. Magic, Keys and Heartless

**Magic, Keys and Heartless (KH/HP crossover)**

* * *

Harry raced through the hallways of the ancient castle, trying to make his way to the headmaster's office as quickly as his legs could carry him – which was plenty quick, considering all the Harry hunting he had gone through. Before he could even knock, the old headmaster replied. "Come in, Harry my boy."

"Headmaster! Something's happened in the great hall, some weird people just popped in out of nowhere! Professor McGonagall asked if you could come down to see what's going on..." He ranted as he caught his breath, Dumbledore meanwhile only mildly amused in the eyes of his student. "Very well, let us go see what is going on, shall we?" He said with his grandfatherly smile, leading harry back down to the Great Hall at a calm pace.

"Albus, there you are!" Minerva immediately moved to step up and catch him, before the students could begin their ceaseless questioning. "I've sent the new arrivals to the antechamber, Severus is with them. If you would come quickly; they seem rather disoriented." Dumbledore nodded and with what was meant to be a comforting smile to his students, left to meet the newcomers.

In the antechamber stood a brown haired young boy, no older than fourteen with two companions. One was a girl with red hair, as old as the first boy while the second was a silver haired boy, seemingly fifteen or so. All three had arrived in what could be called a flash of light in a rather unsteady way. "Sora, what do we do...?" Said the girl, tugging on the boy's – Sora – sleeve. Sora shot her a reassuring smile, knowing the bat-like person on the side of the chamber was worrying her. He did seem rather hostile after all...

"Ah, children; welcome to Hogwarts." Albus Dumbledore intoned as he entered the room, leaving his deputy to calm the students in the great hall. His eyes surveyed the three before him, his eyes resting on the silver haired boy longer than on the other two before he resumed his smile. "I am the headmaster of this school, Albus Dumbledore. To your left is professor Severus Snape, our resident potions master. Might I inquire who the three of you are and how you managed to enter the castle? The wards here have lasted for centuries. Surely, you understand such a breach of security must be looked into right away."

Riku stepped back a little after the headmaster had finished scrutinising him. There was something off about this man and he didn't like it. He seemed entirely too fake... of course Sora was buying into it though, but he placed a hand on Kairi's wrist in a show of support but also protectiveness, one the bat-like professor Snape raised an eyebrow to. Ah, so the man was one for subtleties, was he? Riku was plenty used to those.

"Of course, I'm sorry for having barged in like this, we really didn't mean to. My name's Sora and these are Riku and Kairi; they're my friends." Sora said as he stepped forward. They knew that they couldn't let on they were from another world but honestly, their state of dress already screamed that they didn't belong. Potions, at least, they were familiar with, which was good, but who knew what else they would encounter here?

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's my first random drabble. I have a few stories in my files that I just dont know if I'll finish, so I decided to put them up here in a compiled story file to see what you guys think and if I should keep going. Keep in mind most of these are really ideas that just pop into my head at random and aren't planned (like this one XD)**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the concept etc;  
****  
~Lumina**


	2. Hollow Inside

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of Serpentine Thoughts, the place where I add my story ideas and ask for your opinion! **

**So today _(yes I wrote this in one day for once)_ I found one of DZ2's challenges: The 'New Powers' Challenge. I'm going to type it out at the bottom of this chapter so no worries, you can check it out x3 I've never done one of these before so I don't know how I'm even supposed to do it in terms of adding the challenge and all that _(Just copying DZ2 in that aspect cause I'm clueless)_. **

**I've decided to go with _Bleach_, since I've had a vague idea for a crossover in my head for a while but didn't know how to give it form until now.**  
**I know the power transfer thing is so barely covered that it's almost sneezed at but that's because I have a scene in Hogwarts in mind for Harry to figure out what is going on, and there is going to be some mayhem with his new powers as well before that. So yeah, the interesting stuff will take a bit of time to get to, but I hope it will be worth it! XD _(What I have in my head seems interesting enough at least )_**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

Thank heavens for Hermione.

Just before they set off to return home after their fifth year, Hermione had warned him that on their sixteenth birthday, each witch and wizard went though his or her magical inheritance. It was a gift from their magic, growing into maturity and unlocking possible hidden skills as well as removing the natural barriers on one's magic. Any creature inheritances were released as well and the witch or wizard was given the chance to get used to their new powers and skills before they were emancipated on their seventeenth birthday. It was a fist step to being recognised as an adult, not by people but by magic.

Because he now knew this, he also knew dawdling about was a bad idea. He opened the window so that any birthday packages could enter and laid down on his bed, ready to take on whatever would happen. He tried not to see Sirius flashing before his eyes, as had happened a lot whenever he tried closing his eyes. Nightmares hardly left him alone as well. He still felt incredibly guilty about his godfather's death, but he also realised Sirius wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He was a marauder after all, and what better way to die than protecting your friends and family? He did know Sirius considered him family, just like James had been.

He could only sigh at the memories, knowing his godfather was lost now and no magic in heaven or on earth could bring him back from the Veil. "I miss you, Sirius." He mumbled just as the clock struck twelve.

It happened before he even had a chance to realise what was going on. Soaring pain raced through his body, focussing on his chest. He hurried to claw off his shirt and gasped when a chain was attached to him and was slowly pulling a hole into his chest. What the bloody hell?! He could only surmise this was some sort of creature inheritance, but what kind of creature had a hole in its chest? He was snapped out of his thoughts when an unholy scream was heard throughout the neighbourhood. He had no idea what it was but it sounded huge and very not-human, the ground almost seemed to shake with its steps.

The commotion managed to distract him enough from the pain, which was slowly turning into a burning itch. He saw, more than felt, himself pulling at the chain in desperation. Lord that was uncomfortable! The more the hole was revealed, the better he felt…

With a flash everything was over. The chain was gone and there was a gaping black hole in him, which surprisingly wasn't shedding a single drop of blood. He groaned and was about to sit up when he felt some sort of snap just inside the hole and another light filled the room, this one a tangled hue of blue and green. He fell back down upon the sheets and felt warmth coarse through him, just like he vaguely remembered being described to him. Hermione? Oh right, this was the blocks being released, hence why it didn't hurt as much.

"Spoke too soon…" He managed to grind out between grit teeth. His entire body was suddenly on fire and he could feel every bone that had ever been broken, every bruise that had ever settled and every scar that had ever been given to him blaze up like a thousand suns. Had he looked down, he would have seen them glowing a gentle orange colour. The burning finally moved up to his eyes and scar and settled there. Slowly the burning eased up, starting at his feet and moving upwards until only his eyes and scar were burning with that orange magic. He wasn't sure which had ended first but suddenly it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He could breathe more freely and he felt lighter than before, though considering how underfed he already was, he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a blur. He was sure he had left his glasses on though… When he reached up to rub at his eyes, he was met with those very same glasses. "What the hell…?" He wondered aloud, slowly pulling them off and blinking again. "Awesome." Hermione hadn't said anything about his body being healed but here he was all of a sudden; with perfect eyesight! Sitting up was weird. It felt unfamiliar and awkward, almost as if his mind and body weren't in sync yet. When he looked down he gaped in surprise. "Did I just… Get taller?" He wondered, slowly sitting on the side of his bed. When he tried to get up, he was briefly dizzy but when it passed, he could see he had grown several inches. "Finally!" It was about damn time he grew some, lest Draco Malfoy continued to look down on him.

When he looked down he saw the hole in his chest was still there, very visible against his skin, which was still tan from painting the fence last week. He'd had sunburn because of it but the tan was well worth it. He looked to his window and tried peering out, wondering what the hell that scream had been, it certainly hadn't come from Harry! Not to mention his uncle hadn't come bursting through the door yet, so his 'family' obviously hadn't heard it. "As much as I'd like to know what the hell that was… Here comes the post!"

He grinned when he saw several owls soaring right at him, causing him to jump out of the way in a hurry and land on his bum. "Ouch… Guess I'm still not used to the new height." He smiled when he saw his own snowy owl perched on his desk before the others, proudly looking him up and down. "Hey Hedwig, how was your flight?" He asked, untying the package that was undoubtedly from his only friend without an owl: Hermione. He set the letter and box aside and relieved the other owls of their packages as well, offering them water and treats before they went on their way. "Let's see…"

The largest box came from Mrs. Weasley so he decided to open that first and was rewarded with a homemade fudge, packed with a charm to keep it fresh and edible, no matter where he stored it. Beside the fudge there was also a survival package of food so that he could survive the rest of his summer, or until Dumbledore finally picked him up and left him with the Weasleys. Next came a letter from her and Mr. Weasley asking about how he was doing and (unsurprisingly) if he was eating well. They also asked if he had received his OWL's yet, though Ron hadn't either apparently. There was a bit of information about how the family had been this summer and how Arthur's job was faring before they finished with hoping to see him at the Burrow soon. Now that was something he could agree with.

Next was Ron's present which included a chess set with eadible chocolate pieces that would never melt and a Chudly Cannons poster (again unsurprisingly). He skimmed the latter, which wasn't really all that long.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you've been doing well after what happened and all that. Don't beat yourself up about it Harry, no one blames you for what happened at the DoM. I've been stuck in the house most of the time because you-know-who is making moves now and all that so mum says it's not safe. We've been doing chores around the house mostly, or de-gnoming the garden. We're not even allowed to play quiddich! Speaking of quiddich, I've added a list of season scores. I really hope the Cannons are going to get themselves back on top!_

_How was your summer? I hope better than last year what with those dementors showing up. The Ministry is hopeless, I swear. Mum told me to ask if your OWL's came in already even though I know she probably asked about it in her own letter. Let's just hope Errol makes it in one piece this time… Ruddy bird. Anyway, I don't even want to know what I passed, Hermione's going to go nuts over them once she gets here in a few days. She's been like that every year!_

_Well, hope you like the set and the fudge mom sent you. _  
_Cheers mate,_

_Ron_

* * *

As much as he liked his best friend, he put the letter aside as soon as he finished reading. Not only did Ron remind him of the fiasco at the ministry, but even that bloody farce of a hearing after those dementors showed up! Couldn't he talk about something happier? Even the far too hot weather was a better topic that that. At least at night the air was cool enough to soothe his skin and calm him. The lower temperature had helped a lot when he was sunburnt as well.

He decided to move on and look at Hermione's letter, which was filled with well-wishes and questions about how he was doing. A little note about not blaming him for the DoM fiasco was attached as well but there was little to be done about that, as depressing as it was. She rattled on about her OWL's for a little while before telling him she hoped to see him at the Burrow and then Hogwarts soon. Perhaps with the Weasleys he'd be allowed out to shop for some extra books on what the hell happened to him. Actually, her gift looked oddly shaped like a rectangle. Translation: book.

"Only Hermione." He mumbled fondly as he took off the wrapping, staring at what looked like a brand new book about pureblood history. He scrunched his nose at the topic but found she had included a small note with her reasoning.

_I found this in the library at Grimmauld Place and thought it interesting to read through and help me understand what's going on. It didn't have much information for me, but I think you'll find this a very important read. I suggest you read it before coming to the Burrow, lest Mrs. Weasley or professor Dumbledore decide it isn't something you should be reading..._

What an odd note. Why would they think this wasn't good for him to read, especially if Hermione thought it was? Opening the book he turned to the page of content but found the entire book was completely white! "What the–?" When he turned to the inside of the cover, he grimaced slightly. Something was written there in elegant script, telling him to use the pin on the adornment of the book to prick his finger and let three drops of blood fall on the parchment. Why someone would place such a dull and easy to break lock on the book, he would never know. Or would he?

He pricked his finger and did as asked. The next page filled with a familiar writing.

_— From the current head of house Black —_

_Welcome to the introduction of the ways of the Black family. Within this Grimoire you will find the teachings of the house Black. Equally, you will find what your duties are, according to your gender. What is not applicable to you has simply not been shown. _

_The lock, as you by now have likely realised, was a test of purity as our family motto stands: Toujour Pur! Had you not been of black blood, the curse would already have taken effect and you would not be reading this. _

_You are advised to read each page with diligence and care, for you will need all that is written here to survive. _

In a messier script followed something else.

_Now that the obligatory intro is over… Hey cub! _

_I bet you weren't expecting something like this, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it thr__ough summer to give this to you myself, so I've asked Hermione to send this for me. You do have some black blood in you, in case you were wondering, from your paternal grandmother Dorea Black. _

_In any case, I know Dumbledore hasn't told you about your inheritance as the next Potter (and Black) Lord, so I've taken it upon myself to teach you through this book. Each head of house infuses his/her magic and blood into this book and that magic in turn will help you learn. There will be notes on the sides fitting your learning style (thanks to a scan of your blood) and they will read as if they come from me, but it's only the magic adapting. Sorry cub._

_Knowing you, you probably blame yourself for my passing but if I died protecting you, then it was worth it! _

_In this book will be various instructions on what to do, most noticeably the most short-term adjustments you need to make right now to ensure everything goes smoothly later. Can't have you unknowingly creating feuds with people, even Death Eaters. Pureblood politics are very tricky but I know there's a serpent in you somewhere, nothing to be ashamed of! There isn't much I can stay here that isn't said in my Will so I wish you luck, Harry James Potter, and do us proud!_

_Love, Padfoot (Head of house Black)_

Harry could hardly believe the words written before him. Even though there was a pressing urgency to the words in the letter and introduction of the book, he could feel an underlying warmth coming from what Sirius wrote. Letting his eyes skim over the messy writing again, his eyes locked onto a word: Will. Sirius had made a Will! He was obviously a beneficiary in said will, so why hadn't he gotten any letters from Gringotts informing him of that? Why had he never been given any letters from Gringotts, period?

That was definitely something he would look into. He closed the book and heard it lock itself as he looked over to the two other piles on his desk; one from Luna and the other from Neville. Both just sent him well-wishes and the usual, as well as wishing him a happy birthday, but the simple notes already made him happy that they remembered him. Which reminded him Neville's birthday had been yesterday! "You up for another trip tonight girl?" He asked, earning a hoot from Hedwig. He quickly penned a birthday letter to Neville in return, thanking him for his letter and apologising for the lateness before sending it off.

Now that everything had been checked, he took a small piece of the fudge and set it aside before hiding the rest in the space under his loose floorboard. His uncle would take everything from him if he knew he had it. At least his trunk was thankfully not locked in the cupboard under the stairs this year. Settling on his bed with the Grimoire and the fudge, he started reading...

* * *

**DZ2's 'New Powers' Challenge: Harry wasn't as defenceless as people wanted to believe; on his first trip to Diagon Alley, he discovers a forgotten book in Flourish and Blotts that changed him in more ways than one.**

**Rules:** Grey or Dark Harry **Grey**

Crossover elements, though only as far as the power Harry unlocks (e.g. a slight-Naruto XOver where he gains the Sharingan, a slight Code Geass XOver where he gains the Geass etc.) **Hollow Powers**

Harry must use his new powers at Hogwarts to make things better for him

At least ince, Harry must use his new power on the Dursleys

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione

Harry can go to any House

**Guidelines:** Harry later discovers his family are somehow tied to the power he gained

Multiple powers from multiple fandoms are unlocked in Harry

Harry's power is somehow tied to his fate as the Master of Death

Nice-Severus

Good-Voldemort

Harry seeks to use his new power to become the next Dark Lord

Characters from the XOver world come to Britain and meet Harry (though I'd prefer it that it was only the power) **Accepted (though they don't come to Britain, they make an appearance)**

Slash

Harry somehow forges/gains a weapon or familiar **Accepted**

**Forbidden:** Light Harry

Dumbledore-allied Harry

Weak Harry

Harry/Hermione

**Other than that it's up to you… **

* * *

**A/N: Reading this again now, all I can say is "Oops?". I forgot this was supposed to start at the beginning of Harry coming to Hogwarts, but I generally dislike those 'Harry is powerful at age 11' _(after having suffered physical and mental abuse that should not leave him able to think like that)_. It's really weird to read to me because it makes little sense _(also from a book? That makes even less sense!)_.**

**In any case, The challenge inspired me, though I won't follow it to the letter (obviously). I'm only going to say "based on DZ2's 'New Powers' Challenge" if and when I post this as a full story since it doesn't match the rules. **

**SO! I hope you guys liked the idea (or not) and let me know why! I'd love to see if people like this~**  
**Should I continue and post this as a story, Yes? No? Let me know what you think in the comments (aka review) and thanks for reading!**

**~Lumina**


	3. Dawn of the Dead

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to a new installment of _Serpentine Thoughts_. I've been wanting to write a "Harry goes to a new school" story for quite a while since they're my favourite type recently. (If anyone hasn't read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage, go do it now. It's a fantastic read in my opinion) **

**Anyway, it's the middle of the night and I came up with a little something which I just wrote a quick intro for which just popped into my head. Let me know what you guys think about this and if I should pursue the idea. **

Summary: New school Harry Potter story, summer after 5th year, Sirius died and he is coping with more guilt than ever, about every death he caused, about his friends' injuries and then the Dursleys' treatment of him.

He finds a broken shard of glass and decides that his life isn't worth living, that the wizarding world will find a way to defeat Voldemort without him. As Harry is about to breathe his last, a mysterious visitor steps out of the shadows and saves him, changing Harry in the process.

**Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

His mind was spinning so quickly he couldn't tell up from down anymore. He crumpled to the floor helplessly as blood was spilled, seeping down his arm and onto the ground. Normally he hated the copper tang of blood that permeated the air but now he found himself indifferent to it. He found himself indifferent to a lot of things, actually.

It had become difficult to think but he knew that this was the right choice, the right choice for him. He knew that a lot of people would disagree with it but once the hour passed, there was nothing they would be able to do. His eyes slid closed and his breathing became ragged. It was a good thing he was already sitting on the ground because he was becoming very dizzy due to the blood loss. In his current condition, he didn't notice the shadows begin to shift in his room...

As his breath became more desperate, his body trying to survive by instinct despite his mind's protests, the shadows began to form a silhouette. Before long a figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a tall figure with somewhat curly auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Once the figure was fully in the room, those captivation blue eyes turned purple easily, and then red.

The man could only smirk at the scene before him, gently kicking away the glass shard that had played the part of a knife tonight. "Oh no you don't, little wizard mine." He said, whispering into the night. His voice floated clearly through the room, almost like crystal, despite how softly he had spoken. It was warm, carrying a playful edge though Harry did not notice anything more than the blackness surrounding him, trying to swallow him up into death's embrace.

Harry's arm was lifted to the stranger's mouth and was soon healed as the man licked the length of the wound. A rumble of appreciation settled in his throat before smirking. Despite the suicidal tendencies (which were, by the way, completely expectable) he was certain he had chosen well this time around. The boy would do well at the Academy, and with the power the youngling possessed, he would make a good fledgling.

Suddenly, a pair of fangs grew from the stranger's mouth and he bit his own wrist, allowing the blood to pool before pouring it into Harry's mouth, forcing him to swallow with the little life he had left. With this, the blood exchange was done. A fierce silver light flared up as the blood reached its destination and began corrupting the young male's body through his bloodstream.

Once Harry had lost consciousness, the man smirked and lifted the frail boy into his arms. The years to come would prove very interesting, if that light was anything to go by. "Yes, you will become very powerful, my young protégé." And with that, the two vanished into the shadows, not to be seen again by the wizarding world until the war reached its peak.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far guys. To anyone waiting for updates on my story _Truth Revealed_, don't worry, I'm getting there. I know I've passed my deadline but chapter 3 hates me with a passion since I need to completely rewrite it. (I tried several times and failed so yeah. Y'all know what it's like, I'm sure.) Aside from that I'm working on Hollow Inside, the previous installment to the Thoughts as I want to let that one play out as well as several story ideas that are fandom-less. Busy as a bee, whoops. I'll try to update soon-ish though. **

**Love, **  
**~Lumina**


	4. The Ramifications of a Horcrux

**A/N: I'm posting this for Sakura Lisel because of a reaction of hers concerning the Shinigami's reactions to a Hollow!Harry. I can say that the shinigami will be making minimal appearances in Hollow Inside but this was an idea I had before concerning the same concept, but then with a different spin on it and with a lot more involvement from the Shinigami, especially our favourite: Ichigo Kurosaki!**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this installment to the Thoughts and leave a review to let me know what you think of this idea!**

* * *

Finally. The war had been waged and the final battle won. The dead were buried and it was finally time to draw back from the public masses and rest. He had been through a lot after all and had not been given the chance to truly rest, the stress of rebuilding their society looming over his head like a responsibility even though it wasn't his.

For a few days he hadn't been feeling well though. No, not well at all. His dislike of healers had kept him away from everyone though, Severus being the only one he would have let look at him at this point. Alas, he was among the dead as well.

He had thought it would hurt to think about the dead but time had passed now and he found himself incapable of feeling anything but a detached numbness for the losses he and everyone else had suffered.

Even more days passed and he could feel something gnawing at his chest every day, unaware of what was happening to him. Was this the end for the infamous Harry James Potter?

"What do you mean they're sending us to another section of patrol?" Rukia rolled her eyes at his immediate outburst. Same old Ichigo, huh? Well, it wasn't really her place to explain, considering she was only the messenger.

"Not _we_, you." She answered curtly. "The gotei 13 has decided to move you to our European district. Someone in the foreign affairs department alerted us that something big is coming. Apparently the captains have decided to send you." It wasn't much of an explanation considering there was no briefing whatsoever but she wasn't told much more than he was.

Ichigo ran a hand over his face and groaned. "So what, I pack up my bags and leave without a word? I can't just do that..." His powers had taken a long time but had finally been destroyed after the battle against Aizen, but he had gained a new form beyond his bankai now, not to mention the rest had caused his reiryoku to replenish beyond his normal levels, which was already a _lot_.

"Of course not! Soul Society isn't sending you without a good reason though. Be sure to report to the captain meeting room as soon as you can, today if possible. They want to brief you on the details, but you'll be given time to come up with something." With that Rukia vanished into the night to continue her patrol of the town.

Deciding he did want to find out what was going on he left a note for his sisters and idiot father and left the gigai he now used as a body, his soul clad in the traditional black shinigami robes. In no time at all he was standing in front of the meeting room, straightening his robes subconsciously before walking in.

* * *

When he arrived through the senkaimon he was met with a crazy amount of soul reapers running around in a panic. _"No you idiot, get the captain!"_ Sounded through the space as someone ran off towards what looked to be a set of large barracks, all the while yelling for this captain.

Ichigo sighed as he spotted the mess. 'Looks like the catastrophe's started... Now how do I get anyone's attention?' A harsh laugh and comment in his mind caused him to sigh again. Shirosaki had a point though. Nodding to himself he suddenly released his reiatsu within the seireitei of the European division, causing almost everyone to grunt and drop to the floor because of the pressure.

"Now that I have your attention, can someone spare a few minutes and get me to the head captain?" The pressure eased as abruptly as it had come and many breathed a sigh of relief. It only took a few moments for one of what he assumed was a vice-captain to call to him.

"Are you the Japanese guy the eastern division was sending over? Kuro-something?" He snorted at the idiot not remembering his name. "Yeah that's me. Kurosaki Ichigo." Once the alarm bells rang again, everyone that had been watching in shock immediately got going, the loud mess from earlier starting up once more.

"Right this way sir!" Said the vice-captain, leading Ichigo to the centre of their seireitei and leading him in. "Captain Abler! The Japanese guest has arrived." He simply stood straight as he addressed the captain apparent. That was obviously an odd sight to Ichigo, considering how the old man Yamamoto was treated back home, bows and everything.

Well, it wasn't as if Ichigo was a very respectful person to those who hadn't proven they were worthy of said respect. The fact their men were running around like headless chicken didn't help their case. 'Heh, not much different then when they had to deal with us infiltrating the seireitei to free Rukia.' He mused before nodding at the man before him.

While looking quite old, the man didn't look anything like the old man. Instead he resembled a slim version of captain Kyouraku with sandy and short hair and rather tight looking robes. Now that he thought about it, Ichigo stood out like a sore thumb with his traditional Japanese uniform verses the tight-looking European variation. Still, black all the same.

"Ah welcome mister Kurosaki, I assume you had a nice trip?" Captain Abler ignored the rolling eyes of his visitor, though indeed the question was pointless considering he had travelled through the shinkansen. "Well, I suppose I shall tell you what the matter is then, you seem a man of business."

Ichigo nodded sharply. "Kurosaki Ichigo. I was told there was a predicted emergence and then vaulted off to a different continent. I'd appreciate an explanation." The captain once again nodded, rather eagerly it seemed. "Yes, yes of course, right this way." He led the boy through an antechamber hosting a large, long table, which was utterly covered in paperwork. "If you'll excuse the mess..." He had mumbled before proceeding to explain what the matter was.

"So you're telling me some 'magical' human kid has an imbalance in his soul, threatening to turn him into a Hollow, which will release his full power and could potentially wipe out the entire island he lives on?" It was understandable Ichigo was rather sceptical, but they couldn't afford to wait and see right now. "Sir!" Another minion barged through the door, not even apologising for the intrusion. "It's time sir, the boy's chain is almost gone all the way and he's been clawing at it..."

He was surprised by the hissed curse, considering Yamamoto was never caught doing such a thing, but was quickly distracted by the given orders. "Well, have you started setting up the barrier around him yet? I want it done five minutes ago Meyer!" The shinigami was out the door rushing to set everything up.

"Well, let's go meet a Hollow then, shall we?" Ichigo said casually, heading towards the door as if he knew where he was going. "M-Meet a Hollow? Hold on a minute here Kurosaki!" The captain immediately rounded on him, using a simple flash-step (to him known as shunpo) to get in front of the foreigner. "Are you telling me you have no intention of stopping this atrocity from happening?"

All he could do was chuckle, not at all surprised that the captain was so shocked. It wasn't exactly conventional but he was part Hollow himself, why shouldn't this little wizard child be able to fight it as well? Not to mention he had decided to practice his Hollow powers properly with Shiro's help after having transformed not only in Las Noches and Soul Society but also in Hell. He had the majority of his hollow powers under control now; thank kami.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the concept. Please leave a review in the box below and tell me your thoughts!**

**Love,**  
**~Lumina**


	5. Ghosts at Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Serpentine thoughts. This is a Danny Phantom/Harry Potter crossover and I hope you'll like it. Let me know what you think in the review box!**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

I'm not really sure why this all happened but before Jazz and I even had a clue, our parents had been contacted about a ghost problem in the UK, something that was our family's specialty. Recently it was more Jazz and mine's specialty but it wasn't like our parents knew about that. So apparently a natural portal had opened in Scotland near a castle called Hogwarts. Also apparently, it was a school.

A school for _magic._

And it wasn't a magic school for some rabbit from hat tricks either. It was a real, honest to God _magic_ school for witches and wizards with brooms and wands and weird creatures like centaurs and dragons.

I could hardly believe my ears when our parents called us down to tell us about that. Apparently the letter they had gotten told them about it. Since when do letters speak anyway? That sounded like an overshadowed letter rather than magic, but we were willing to give it the benefit of the doubt. Especially after we had seen the actual letter and it didn't have any of the traces left by overshadowing something.

When Jazz and I sat down together later that night to talk about it, we realised one thing very quickly. Our scientist parents around magic would definitely inspire them to upgrade their machinery into something that us regular ghosts from Amity Park wouldn't be able to combat easily.

That realisation made, Jazz and I immediately pleaded to come along. My sister being as smart as she is managed to seal us a deal. We'd do independent study on what we were supposed to learn this year and would take the trip as a learning experience about not only another culture but about ghosts as well.

Knowing that Jazz was definitely going to force us to do our homework and finish it on time etc, our parents finally agreed and got even more excited on 'finally teaching the kids some proper ghost hunting'. Well, if only they knew…

Since Jazz and I were set on going and we never did any ghost hunting without Sam and Tucker, we managed to convince everyone to let them come along as well. We never said the school we were going to was a school for magic. Well, we did tell Sam and Tucker obviously, but there was only so much we could say in front of the adults, especially since magic existing was very hush-hush.

* * *

The day we left Amity was a very excited one. My parents were crazy about packing as much as possible while my friends, jazz and I simply packed everything we thought we'd need. Tucker obviously brought his games and PDA and all that techno-geek stuff but we figured it would be fine. Tucker without his PDA was just such a weird image after all.

The plane ride was fairly boring all in all but we did get to share the pamphlet that had come with the letter to learn as much as we could before we actually got there. It was both weird and thrilling to know we were going to a place like this, but ghosts were ghosts and ectoplasm were our specialty.

So apparently there was magic and witches and wizards had to use a wand to channel it and they went to Hogwarts to learn their craft. There was a Ministry of Magic that functioned like their government and the Wizengamot, which was like the Court of law. When you turned seventeen you were legal and left school to find a place in that world, which was weird considering he would be turning seventeen this year and he wouldn't be completely legal until he was 18. Unfair much?

What they also learned, much to Sam and mine's amusement was that technology didn't work around magic, meaning no more PDA's for Tucker. We got quite a laugh out of that scenario but we knew that Tuck would find a way around that, just like the Fentons would. After all, their ghost hunting equipment was bound to stop working for a while because of the magic.

Hm, magic disrupters; there was a good idea.

* * *

Once we landed in Britain we made our way to the central station, called Kings Cross. There we were told to meet one of the teachers from Hogwarts between the platforms 9 and 10. Apparently there was a barrier to keep muggles, what they called regular people, out of their world. We'd be the first muggles to see Hogwarts in quite a few decades, which made e wonder how the hell they did parents night here if muggles weren't allowed. There were muggleborn at that school too after all.

We noticed a weird woman with a stern expression, really old-school robes and a pointy hat standing at the barrier between the platforms and one look at Sam and Tucker was enough to know they thought the same thing as I did. Stereotype much?

Dad walked up to her immediately and gave her a firm hand, maybe a bit too firm judging by her expression. No one could beat Jack Fenton if he was enthusiastic, that was for sure. We all introduced ourselves and were lead through to the Hogwarts platform by professor Minerva McGonagall, though Jazz insisted that without a university degree no one was a professor of anything. Did they even have universities for magic?

That thought was blows away easily as we stepped onto the platform and were met with one brilliantly red locomotive. I wasn't the only one to let out a small whistle. "Whoa, that looks pretty awesome." I could just see Tucker wondering how they made the train work if muggle technology didn't work around magic and I had to agree. There was a catch right there, wasn't there? I was pretty confident Tuck would figure it out.

Meanwhile we all boarded the train and my parents talked to McGonagall while my friends, Jazz and I entered the compartment next to theirs. It looked like the place even adjusted to fit all of us, though we really didn't take up as much space. It was more like the compartment had shrunk actually. Okay, definitely weird.

Well, better see what comes next then.

Hogwarts, here we come.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so truth be told, I didn't like this chapter much at all. It refused to write itself properly for one and it just doesn't have the right feeling I guess. I dunno. I like the concept though. I've read a few fics of Harry teaching about ectoplasmic ghosts at Hogwarts and figured: Why not have them as students while his parents get a job to chase out some of those ghosts or something? And thus this chapter was born xD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and see you guys next time. Ciao!**


	6. Demons and Magic

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another installment of Serpentine Thoughts!**

**I've been thinking for a while about a possible crossover between HP and Blue Exorcist(Ao no Exorcist/AoEx) and came up with this, though it's not very long. I'm still toying with the idea and trying to make sense of it because these two worlds don't mix very well, surprisingly.**

**Still, I hope I can end up working something out. Let me know your thoughts?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dumbledore looked to the members of the Order he had managed to call together on such short notice. The Weasleys were here as well as Severus and the other professors; and despite the loud verbal complaints, so were the children. He really wished he wouldn't have to involve them in this but it didn't look like there was much of a choice. Harry and his friends needed to be able to defend themselves if what Severus told him was true.

"I'm afraid I will have to open this meeting with rather bad news..." He solemnly started, easily gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Voldemort has gained a new ally."

Before he could continue, exclamations began filling the room. 'Who is it? What are they after? How did You-Know-Who convince them? Is it the wolves? — The vampires?'

He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid the threat is much greater than that. We are faced with the threat of demons..." Before he could be interrupted he held up his hand and continued. "According to my sources, Astaroth, one of the demon kings of Hell has joined forces with Voldemort, leading all those under his kingdom with him into battle."

"But professor, demons aren't real, are they?" Hermione's voice piped up. Ron nodded alongside her but Harry looked pensive and held his silence, much to Dumbledore's confusion.

"They are, miss Granger. Humans, both magical and muggle cannot see them without receiving a minor injury from one of them. Very few people are actually capable of doing so and they are tasked to protect the earth, also known as Assiah from the demons and Satan, living in Hell or Gehenna."

"But how can we fight something we can't see?" Came the voice of Remus Lupin from the other side of the office.

"I'm glad you asked Remus." He smiled. " Because of this development the True Cross Order has decided to send some exorcists our way to help. They can hardly let demon kings run amok after all."

He nodded towards his students for a moment before looking at the professors. "This year we will be hosting several of their members and a few of their students, whom apparently have already had a run-in with this particular demon king."

"How strong are these things though? We should be able to beat them with magic..." Came Ron's voice. Obviously he was thinking they didn't need any outsider's help, especially since there was no guarantee these exorcists were of magical blood.

"They are, unfortunately, rather resilient against magic. It is said Astaroth easily survived the killing curse, as he does not require a living vessel. I don't suppose one of you could tell me why?"

His eyes twinkled as he looked upon the golden trio and their friends Neville, Luna, Ginny and the Weasley twins.

"Astaroth is the king of Rot..." An unexpected voice finally cut in. "He doesn't need a living body, just one that can sustain his power."

Everyone turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"And pray tell how you would know such a thing, Potter?" Their potions master spat out.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it sir? As the king of Rot, he wouldn't need something living and he's likely to prefer a dead but well-sustained body over a living one." He said calmly, although it was obvious he was still thinking about his answer. It was still odd to him someone would prefer a living body over a dead one but as powerful a demon as a hell king would easily be able to sustain it perfectly. No doubt he killed his hosts the moment of possession…

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, unknowingly having come to the same conclusion Harry did.

"You would be correct Harry, my boy. Astaroth does not need a living vessel since Rot is his domain. He has several weaker and stronger demons under his command but there is not much we can do against them on our own." Before anyone could say anything, he continued. He could see on their faces they had things to say but being interrupted constantly would even grate on his nerves.

"This is why we must greet the exorcists with open arms, they are our only chance against the demons. They will be giving a course on how to protect ourselves against demons throughout the year and it will be open to all who wish to join."

Just when he believed business concluded, Ron butted in again.

"Open to everyone? But what about the Slytherins?" He was pulling a face in disgust, momentarily forgetting Snape was not standing far from him but Dumbledore let it pass. Surprisingly it was Harry who replied again.

"Think, Ron. They won't be able to command the demons anyway but if they know how to protect themselves there's more of a chance they won't side with Voldemort."

Several people nodded in the room and the meeting was concluded, ignoring Ron's mumbled 'Doesn't mean I have to like it though...'

Once they were back in the Gryffindor common room Hermione turned on Harry. "How did you know those things, Harry? You've never spoken up in class before about knowing things… "

He rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the plush chairs.

"It was just a guess Hermione. I am capable of using logic after all and demons don't sound like they should be taken lightly." He knew very well they shouldn't be, in fact. Magic didn't work properly on demons, not wizarding magic at least.

That night he dug an old diary out of his trunk and gently caressed the cover, one silver lily neatly poised over the brown leather binding.

"I wonder who they're going to send... Anyone you know, mom?"


End file.
